


Visitor

by Kwehlous



Series: SHIELDS [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Choking, Come Eating, F/F, Face-Fucking, Femdom, Futa!Aranea, Futanari, Large Cock, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 18:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11926362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kwehlous/pseuds/Kwehlous
Summary: Noctis and Luna often have visitors.





	Visitor

Luna owes a lot to the gorgeous dragoon Aranea.

 

Battles were swiftly won with her in their corner, especially battles to reclaim Tenebrae.

 

She also simply enjoys having Aranea visit. She also loves that her body is still so tight, muscle lines still pronounced around her arms and legs, even if her stomach was growing soft and plush. She is such a gorgeous woman, and Luna loves having her in her bed.

 

She loves the way Aranea speaks to her. Demeaning. Humiliating. Taunting. Callous. They make her clench deep in her core and drip slick down her thighs. They make her tear up in embarrassment. They make her cheeks flare with pride when she finally, _finally_ , gets a compliment from the great and lovely Aranea.

 

There is something else that Lunafreya loves more than being dominated by Aranea. She loves allowing Aranea to dominate her Shield.

  

There's no need for bondage or braces. Luna's Shield spreads himself eagerly for her, his hands gripping their head board to balance himself to reality, knowing his mind would be leaving him. The woman crawls forward, mouthing over a firm ass while nails drag down and across the man's back and sides. Luna gives Aranea the honor to pull the plug from his body, revealing his well-prepared hole.

 

She strokes her heavy cock, tracing Nyx's wanting ass with her oozing tip. The man hangs his head between his shoulders, toes curling.

 

Luna moves behind Aranea, one hand reaching and cupping her breasts, and the other gripping her companion's cock, slapping its weight against Nyx's twitching ass. Luna whines into her shoulder. "I long to see you inside him… taking him deep and hard…"

 

Aranea tilts her head over her shoulder and noses sweetly at the Queen, whispering in that low, dark way that makes gooseflesh rise over Luna's body.

 

"When I'm through, not one of your little toys will satisfy him."

 

She sinks into Nyx, and both women shudder at the gorgeous moan that echoes in the bed chamber.

 

 

\---

 

Noctis also owes a lot to the gorgeous dragoon Aranea.

 

And much like Lunafreya, he loves offering his Shield to her when she visits.

 

Noctis lays along his Shield, ass presented to his hungry lover for his tongue and lips to devour. He moans into his King as Aranea thrusts over and over into him, her sac slapping into the curve of his ass.

 

Noctis watches while he sucks down his Shield, deliriously happy as Aranea thoroughly fucks his lover. He whines around his cock, and moves his head faster, careful not to knock his forehead into Aranea's torso.

 

She sucks her teeth at him, reaching down and grabbing a handful of luscious black hair. "Look at the King--- such a happy little cock slut he is. Him _and_ his Shield. Isn't that right?"

 

Noctis hums, eyes rolling back. She giggles and let go of Noctis, then scoops Gladio up by his ass, nails sinking into his flesh, and angling just so into his body.

 

"O-oh fuck Aranea!" Gladio couldn't keep his mouth on his King and threw his head back into the pillows.

 

Noctis pulls back just as he comes, letting it cover his face in streams of warm tackiness. He rumbles happily, tongue flicking out to lick what slathers over his lips.

 

"Does the King want more?" Aranea slides out of Gladio and presents herself to Noctis, cock still full and her sac drawn tight to her body. Noctis leans forward and wraps his lips around her glans, then allows her to push forward, sinking herself past his throat well down his gullet until his nose tickles with the touch of her downy hairs. He groans in satisfaction.

 

"What a good King we have," she coos just before gripping the side of Noctis’ head with one hand and pinching his nose with the other. She uses his throat without consideration, without forethought. She feeds her seed to her King, and he, eyes sparkling with tears, swallows her to the last drop.

 

\--

 

Aranea owes the Royals nothing, but likes gracing them with her presence once in a while.


End file.
